Jealousy Battle
by Feedies
Summary: Hahaha.. Comment..? (Summary Divider) Zackk had already owned Charizard(Zanaan) as his starter. But, Zackk had traded a pokemon for a Latias(Luann), and has been using it for battles ever since, making Zanaan jealous. But, when they lose a battle, they both accuse each other and starts a fight, but the fight leads to a dare that changes their future.


Charizard(Zanaan) was always Zackk's friend and companion. They fought in countless battles, and Zackk's trust for him always stood high. Until he met Latias(Luann).

Now, Zanaan keeps picking Luann in his first roster once he battles, making me the secondary defense in his team. Luann always fought the battles single-handedly. "Char-Char..? (Will you let me battle..?) Zanaan asked Zackk. "Don't worry, the reason I use Latias a lot is that.. she learns a variety of moves..!" Zackk explained quickly. Luann smirked at him like she was the best.

After Zackk walked away, Luann came up to Zanaan, taunting," Oh look, I can't learn much moves because I'm only a fire/flying" then she laughed. This made Zanaan mad and it made Zanaan grab her wing, "..!" said by her expression, then Zanaan slammed her onto the grass. Even though the grass was soft, you would not mess with Zanaan. He slammed Luann so hard that the ground around them shook, alarming other Pokemon in the trees and bushes.

"Oww.." Luann whimpered, trying to get up. However, Zanaan, pinned her down with his leg, disallowing her to squirm. "Say sorry, now. Or I'll do it again, but against that tree." he grunted, while pointing to the large tree. "Ha, I bet you won't." she sneered, trying to recollect her strength. Then, Zanaan picked up Luann and- "Hey! You two! Stop that right now!" Zackk yelled. He had seen what happened and needed to take action before they both destroyed the forest. "Back into your Pokeballs, I don't want you two causing trouble. You got that?" Zackk cautioned. Zanaan and Luann nodded. After they went in, Zackk sighed, "If only they knew that they are equal and knew how to get along.."

Zanaan was in his Pokeball. "This is all Luann's fault..!" he thought. But yet, a thought came in his mind. "Even though she is nice, but yet sassy, I still have a feeling for her.". Zanaan was perplexed by the thought. So, to ignore that, he rested until tomorrow.

"Zanaan! We need you! It's a double battle!" Zackk yelped. Zanaan was soon released and stood by Latias. "Ugh, not you again." they both said. "Let's just defeat these two and get onto this." Luann mumbled. This was actually the first time that Zanaan agreed with Luann. They looked ahead, and they instantly knew that they were against a Tentacruel and a Manectric. "Manectric! Use Spark on Charizard!" the trainer called. Manectric sprinted into Charizard, shocking him badly. Luann snickered, then noticed that Tentacruel went up next, using Hex on her, dealing massive damage.

Latias was launched back by the Hex causing her to fall against Charizard, since they were in the air trying to attack, they both fell and made fall damage. After they fell, Zackk soon noticed that the empty faces they had, Luann and Zanaan fainted. "I forfeit." he murmured, giving $1,200 to the trainer, soon, the trainer walked off with the Manectric, making a face at Charizard.

Zackk's team was healed at the Pokecenter, and they returned back to the forest. "Free time..!" he said, releasing the Pokemon onto the grass. Luann and Zanaan had a reason to argue, if not fight. "Why did you get in front of me..?!" Zanaan steamed. "Well, it couldn't have happened if you atleast tried to attack Tentacruel so it wouldn't use Hex!" Luann countered.

They both had their claws out, ready to fight and see who was really the best. Until Zackk interrupted, "You two need to stop, I have to go to the PokeMart two towns away to get extra potions since the Pokemarts here doesn't have the stuff I need. I'll be back in 3 or 4 hours, try not to destroy each other." he worried. He then took his bike and rode away to the hills. Still, that did not stop Luann and Zanaan fighting their health off. In a bush right by Luann, there stood a little Pidgey and an Ekans. "Do you think this will get interesting..?" Pidgey said. Ekans nodded. They stood quiet, hoping the Charizard and Latias wouldn't notice them.

"Oh, so it's my fault, huh..?" Zanaan mocked. "Just because you're the important one doesn't mean you have to be a total douchebag about it..!" Zanaan insulted. "You know what!?" Latias screamed, trying to intimidate him. "I'll make a deal, the one who wins this duel right now right here will do anything the winner says for 5 days, alright?" Latias suggested. "Deal." Charizard replied. They both were getting ready to fight. And in a count of three, they would start. Once zero, they started fighting, they both clashed out their claws, scratching each other so the opponent gets hurt. Zanaan was ferociously swiping his claws, because his was quite dull, until Luann countered it with Thunder Wave, making Zanaan fall with a thud. She softly landed by him, saying, "Forfeit now or regret it later." she teased, but boy she was wrong. Zanaan soon countered, "Forfeit? Not in my vocabulary." he forcefully grabbed Latias's right wing, causing much pain and threw her onto the grass.

"Oof.." Luann mumbled, then started to fly, but her wing was too hurt to do so. Zanaan took advantage of that and he threw her onto a tree, snapping the tree and once she fell unconsciously, Zanaan pinned her to the ground, hard. Once she gained consciousness, Luann was already in too much pain to do anything, other than just say, "I forfeit, just don't hurt me anymore.." she sniffed. Zanaan felt accomplished. "Now, since you now are under my control for 5 days.. I need a favor from you.." Zanaan said, then quickly put his mouth onto hers, and shifted his mouth into an opening in hers, forcing a kiss. "Mmph!" Luann thought, trying to reject the kiss. Zanaan disconnected, and Luann immediately rasped, "Ew! I don't mean by sexual pleasures..! Please do something else, just not this..!" Luann begged. "Ha, too late, and I command you to deal with it." Zanaan barked. Latias tried to kick him in the stomach, but that soon failed once he started to twist her wing, making her scream in pain. Okay! Okay! I'll do it..!" she cried, as her wing was moderately damaged.. "Let's give them some room to do their stuff." Ekans whispered, slithering away. "Agreed." Pidgey replied softly, following.

Suddenly, she smelled a bit of musk from her partner, "Oh no, you are turned on, aren't you..?" Luann gulped. "I sure am." Zanaan said with a smirk on his face. Still, the smell of his musk made the Latias increased the lust for him. "You are seducing me, hm..?" she asked wonderingly. The Charizard nodded, then Luann grabbed Zanaan's head with her arms and brought it down to kiss him eagerly. Zanaan gladly accepted it, sharing tongues with hers.

"The smell is so intoxicating.." Luann thought. Her nether regions was getting aroused by it and her liquids started to to drop onto Zanaan's feet. "Now you're ready finally." he responded, he then put in a claw into Latias's entrance. "Pervert.." she muttered, not trying to release her moans. "Thank you." Zanaan replied, putting in another claw through her entrance. "U-ugh.." Luann echoed. Zanaan also put in his third and last claw in her vargina, making it really hard for her to moan. While pumping in and out, Zanaan lightly scratched her folds, teasing her on the inside. The Charizard now took out his hand, covered with Luann's fluids. Then, he dipped in his tongue and surprised Luann pleasurably. "Dang, he is good at this." she muttered. Minutes later, Zanaan put his tongue deeper. She soon exclaimed, "I need to-", and released her fluids on Zanaan's face. "That was a lot for a regular." Zanaan said, then licking it off. "Ohhhh.." Luann sighed pleasurably, weakened by the orgasm.

"Now, for the final part." Zanaan said sinisterly, he put his member right on Luann's posterior. "You ready?" Zanaan questioned, and Luann nodded yes. His member went through easily, and made him suspicious, "Are you a virgin..?" he asked, thrusting. "O-oh.. I used t-to play with Latios.." Luann blurted. "Wow, you are one incest sister, aren't you?" Zanaan teased. "Now, since that was easy, I can do this!" Zanaan rammed his torso against Luann, causing her to squeal in pain. "Aaaugh..!" Luann cried, moaning loudly. "Don't worry. It'll go away, just watch." Zanaan said. Surprisingly, the pain was gone, it was just pleasure. "You are w-way bigger than Latios.." Luann murmured. "And I take that as an accomplishment.." Zanaan huffed. Zanaan's member had really put over the edge. The pain from her wing and upper body was gone, probably from all of this.

Three minutes later, Zanaan started to take it to an another level, grabbing Luann's base of her wings and started ramming into her faster and stronger. Their moans grew louder, and they were on the edge of their climaxes. Luann had her orgasm the second time, lubricating Zanaan's member. Her wave of pleasure also made the Charizard release his sperm in Luann, causing warmth in both of them.

There was so much sperm, however, when Zanaan took out his member out of her, nearly half of his fluids spilled out of her, including hers. Pleasure filled the air again, and both Luann and Zanaan both cuddled. "Wow.. that was utterly.. amazing.." they both said. "You know, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'll give you some of my potions.." Zanaan apologized. "No worries, sorry that I took your position in the team.", the couple rested on the grass for some time. After 30 minutes, they had enough energy to get up and wash themselves.

An hour later, they heard bells from a bike coming, it was Zachh..! Both Zanaan and Luann both hugged him, and hugged each other, showing that they were able to get used to each other. Zachh was delighted that they managed to get along, so he walked to his house to put away his bag of supplies. While he was walking, he slipped on a pool of white, Zachh grimaced, "What is this? It feels so sticky and warm.. Ew. I'll have to clean this up later.", then he ran into his house.

Zanaan and Luann both severely blushed at each other, thinking together, "Don't let him know this."..


End file.
